


Friday Night, a Whiskey, and Melted Ice Pop

by yvesningstar



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Dorks, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvesningstar/pseuds/yvesningstar
Summary: A short chuuves story. Sorry I suck at this.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Kudos: 26





	1. That Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> A short chuuves story. Sorry I suck at this.

"Fiday nights are the best nights." I exited the convenience store and opened the popsicle I bought. I am already in my pajamas and was about to start watching movies when I noticed that my freezer are out of ice creams so I went out to buy on the nearest convenience store. 

"I can't wait to watch movies." I beamed before biting the popsicle in my hand.

I saw a bar with a name Polaris, I think that's the same bar that my best friend was asking me to go and celebrate with, but I declined her offer because I had a long day and I just wanna chill in my house. I wonder if she is having a great time right now with her friends. I continued eating my ice pop. 

As I was walking around the bar on my way home when I heard someone. I turned and followed their voices. I saw a slender figure of a woman. I can't see her face since her back is facing me and two men. 

"Noooo." I heard the woman slurred.

"Come on, we're going to have a lot of fun Miss beautiful." said the guy wearing a white fitted shirt. 

"I already said no." The lady tried to free her hands from the men's grip. 

"You bit-"

"Hey!" I cut off the guy wearing a black shirt. I saw them stop. "Let her go!" I walked closer to them to help the lady, it was a little dark in this part of the club and has only one post lamp, that one post lamp is flickering, but as I got closer to the lady I was a little star struck because of how beautiful she is. She is drunk, obviously, her skin flushed red but I think it's endearing, her half opened doe eyes are squinting at me, probably trying to figure out who I am and what I am doing here. I snapped out of the trance I was suddenly put to by this girl, she looks around my age, a _little_ taller but definitely in her early 20's when I heard a guy ask who I am, I am not sure who asked me since I wasn't really paying attention to them. 

"Oh! I am Jiwoo." I turned to the two and introduced myself to answer their question. The two look shocked for a moment before laughing their drunk selves. 

"Well, do you want to join us Jiwoo?" the guy in black grinned at me, damn! He's ugly, I can also smell his bad breath from here, poor guy. I sadly smiled at him. 

"Nope!" I shifted my weight to my left foot. "CHEESE!" I exclaimed, I forgot the popsicle in my left hand. I groaned when I saw what was left on the stick, on it was an ice with a size of a thumb. I grumpily ate it. I turned my attention back to the two men. 

"You two did that to my ice pop!" 

"What the fuck Jiwoo?" The guy in white remembered my name. Jiwoo is impressed.

"Hey you remember my name!" I beamed a smile at him. Though I feel like I am forgetting something.

"Dude, that girl is crazy." I heard the guy in brown said. Now, that is mean. 

"Yah! You are so mean!" I pouted and furrowed my eyebrows. 

"Seriously Jiwoo, go away!" Okay, I am calling him G1, this guy in color is getting tiring. 

"Can you let go of me now?" I heard a tired but beautiful voice from my right. I turned to my right and saw a girl leaning on the wall, her hands are being held by the mean guy, G2. 

"Oh" I blinked as realization hit me, I am supposed to be helping her. 

"No! I don't really get Jihyo, but you are coming with us." G2 is really rude. I frowned at him. I might have growled. I'm not sure.

"My name is not Jihyo! You are really rude, G2!" I pointed my index finger at him. 

"Jiroo, you are acting rude too! You are pointing your finger at me! And who the hell is G2? " He sounds like I offended him, what the hell is happening? Before we drift off track, again, I sighed and held his wrist that's holding the drunk lady. 

"Let her go" I tried putting on my fierce face. 

"No!" I think I heard him say something like " _You look adorable"_ but I am not sure. What the hell is he doing? Is he putting his fierce look? Oh fuck! His face is all scrunched up. Damn! he is ugly. 

"Pfft! What are you doing?" Shocked and disgusted.

"Nothing!" he exclaimed, embarrassment showing, his face is red. 

"You're blushing." I didn't notice the words as it slipped off my tongue. 

"NO! I AM NOT!" His face looks like it's going to explode.

"You are, dude." G1 said, G2 looked like he's going to say something but I cut him off, _again,_ I'm starting to act rude _._ I don't want to get side tracked, my ice creams are melting in the grocery bag in my right hand at this moment.

"See? You are! Now let go of her!" I tightened my grip on his left wrist.

"I said NO!" He is starting to get on my nerves.

"I didn't like your answer." I frowned and tightened my grip more. He looked shocked for a moment before grimacing. He didn't let go of the tired and drunk beauty tho. 

"Dude! Get Jisoo out of my face!" He irritably said. 

"For fuck's sake G2! My name is Jiwoo!" I corrected him as I put my grocery bag down.

"Who the fuck is G2? Is she calling me G2? " G2 not so silently whispered.

"Yes I am calling you G2, who else would I call G2?"

"Sorry Jiwoo, I don't want to hurt you. Just go away and we'll forgive you." G1 butted in, he is nice and not at the same time. I frowned, these fuckers will give me lines on my face. 

"Nah, let her go and I will forgive you but not him! He's rude as fuck you know? I said my name two times within five minutes and he still won't get my name right!" I huffed "I don't want to break your bones, G1. You are quite nice, you call me by my name." I heard G2 groaned. 

"Hold her, I'm going to beat the hell out of shorty." I saw them switch positions. Wait a second. Did I hear him right? Did he, did he really call me shorty? 

"Excuse me? Did you call me...." I couldn't even say the word without feeling offended "me....shorty?"

"That, you are." He smirked before attacking me with a punch coming _stra-I'm gay_ right to my face but he was slow, drunk, and full of himself so I easily dodged his punch. I saw him stumble and now, he has his back facing me. 

"I" 

I kicked his lower back and let him stand up. He's groaning while doing so. 

"AM"

I roundhouse kicked his right face then pulled him up. He's cradling his ugly face.

"NOT" 

I kicked his chest with a little power and watched him fall on his back, coughing and trying to catch his breath.

"SHORT"

I turned to face G1, he look scared. "Now, will you please let her go?" He nodded his head before running to his friend helping him run away.

"My ice creams are now melted." I whispered to myself. 

I saw the girl stumble and lean to the wall. I took my grocery bag from the floor and walked to her. 

"Hey, are you alright?" I tilted my head so I can see her face since her head was hanging low. Her eyes are barely open, I feel like she's going to fall asleep any second. A quiet no is all I heard from her before she fell on my shoulder.

"Are you sleeping?" I tried shaking her body but she's not moving, I can feel her breath on my neck and it tickles. 

"You are sleeping." I blinked and stood there with a drunk and sleeping stranger on my shoulder. I checked her phone so I can call her friend or someone for her but her phone is dead. I stood still for a second thinking of what to do. 

I sighed as I carefully turned and carried her on my back. I decided to take her home and let her rest there since she isn't walking up any soon. I also can't leave her there, sleeping in the dark alley. 

"It tickles." My face flushed not because she's heavy, she's actually light despite her height but because her breath is hitting my neck. 

The bar isn't that far from my apartment, just a couple of blocks away. I took my key on my pocket and opened the door. I kicked my shoes off, dropped the grocery bag on the kitchen before heading to my bedroom. I gently placed her on my bed, I took off her leather jacket, boots, and socks. I put her things on the bedside table. I blushed of how gorgeous the girl is, she is now in her black crop top and high waist black shorts. I tried not to look at her exposed toned stomach, okay, I might have looked for a second. Convinced that the girl is comfortable enough to sleep, I fixed her blanket, and opened the air conditioner. I took out an extra pillow and blanket before taking the lights off and heading to the door.

"Good night." I looked at the girl before closing the door. 

I left the pillow and blanket on my couch and headed to the kitchen. I put the ice creams on the freezer. I took out the doughnuts, I glanced at the wall clock, 10 pm. I decided to watch one movie before going to sleep.


	2. The Morning After Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was checking this story and found that this chapter is supposed to be uploaded last June so I'm posting that draft from June.

_**Sooyoung** _

I woke up feeling thirsty and hungry. I turned on my left and pressed my face to the pillow. Huh? I don't remember my sheets smelling like strawberry. I quickly opened my eyes just immediately close them back, it was bright. My room isn't this bright even in the morning. I groaned before squinting around the room. The walls are painted with light peach paint, it looks calming. 

"Where am I?" I checked myself and sighed in relief when I saw I'm still wearing the same clothes last night. That sounds untidy but when you wake up in someone else's room and you don't remember what happened last night, that's actually a good thing. 

"What happened last night?" I remember partying in the club with Jungeun and Jinsol, I also remember them grinding on each other on the dance floor. I'm not a lightweight and I didn't drink that much that I can't handle so how did I get drunk? 

_We were dancing on the club when the song suddenly changed to something sexy when I noticed Jungeun grinding on Jinsol._

_"Hey! I'm heading back to our table!" I shouted to the two even though I know that they aren't really paying me attention. I chuckled shaking my head, heading back when two guys bumped on me._

_"Yah! Watch out!" I shouted at them, I heard them saying sorry but I ignored them. Sitting on our table, I poured a JD on my cup, downing it's content. Not long after that shot I feel lightheaded and the club wasn't really helping so I walked out thinking that the cool air outside might help me._

_I stumbled outside the bar, I feel so sleepy. I heard someone from behind but I didn't pay them any attention._

_"Hey Miss!" I felt a hand grip my shoulder so I turned to look at the guy who stopped me._

_"What?" I lazily raised my eyebrow at him. I saw him smirk at his friend._

_"Want to join us have fun in my room tonight?" He proudly offered me. I am not having this conversation._

_"No!" I exclaimed with gusto. I continued walking around the corner trying to have a space for myself._

_What was in that JD? Ugh!_

_I loudly groaned when the other guy took my wrist, pulling me closer to him. His movements are making me feel worse._

_"Come on, Miss! We'll make you happy!" I tried to free myself from his grip._

_"Noooo." I slurred, am I drunk? I think I am, I sure is feeling sleepy tho._

_Falling asleep isn't a choice right now Ha Sooyoung. You have to leave and call your friends._

_"Come on, we're going to have a lot of fun Miss beautiful."_

_"I already said no." I, again, tried to free my hands from the men's grip._

_"You bit-"_

_"Hey!" I heard a loud voice from my back._

_"Let her go!" The voice said. I can hear light footsteps coming then I saw a girl near us. I had to squint my eyes trying to see her face, but I can't really focus on her, it's so blurry. I heard a guy asked her something._

" _Oh! I am Jiwoo." Did she really said her name? There was a pause before I heard them talk again, I just want to go home and sleep._

_"Well, do you want to join us Jiwoo?" His breath smells._

_"Nope!" She looks bored._

_"CHEESE!" The girl exclaimed, I heard her groan before grumpily eating something._

_"You two did that to my ice pop!" The girl sounded mad._

_"What the fuck Jiwoo?" What the fuck am I still doing here?_

_"Hey you remember my name!" The girl sounded impressed._

_"Dude, that girl is crazy." I heard the guy in white said. His breath really smells._

_"Yah! You are so mean!" Aren't they forgetting something?_

_"Seriously Jiwoo, go away!" Seriously, I want to rest. I leaned on the wall because I feel like falling._

_"Can you let go of me now?" I tiredly asked the guy that's holding my wrist. I think I heard an "Oh" but decided to ignore them this time._

_"No! I don't really get Jihyo, but you are coming with us." Not only his breath smells, he's also stupid. It's Jiwoo._

_I can still hear them banter but I am way too sleepy to pay attention._

"Those fuckers." I remember two guys bumping on me. They must have poured something on my cup.

"I must've fell asleep." I don't remember what happened after that. 

I sat up, still checking the room. I saw my jacket and purse on the bedside table, and my boots on the floor. The room is pretty spacious, clean, and smells good, like strawberry. I got up, fixed the bed and folded the blanket I used. I took a closer look of the room, on the foot of the bed sits a sofa bench, on the right is a hallway that looks like it's heading to the bathroom and the walk-in closet. There's a couple of wooden drawers in the room with stuffed toys on top of them. I walked to the glass with different expensive cameras inside.

"Must've like photography." I decided that it's finally time to check my phone. "Of course it's dead." I should really head out and meet the person who took me here. I left my things on the table, not wearing the boots, afraid I might put dirt on the carpeted floor. 

I headed out of the room, through the hallway, passing through a couple of doors, now the walls are painted with lightest grey, and wooden floor. I found myself standing between the kitchen and the living room. I then checked the living room after making sure no one is in the kitchen. There, I saw a figure of a woman sleeping facing the backrest of the couch. She's wearing a white oversized t-shirt and black sweatpants. Her long red hair falling, almost touching the carpeted floor.

"She's still sleeping. Now, what?" I checked my wrist watch, 6am. It's still early but I'm really thirsty and hungry, and I don't want to go through her kitchen without her permission. I also need to borrow her charger. 

"I'm sorry, this is kind of rude." I said to the sleeping person on the couch before shaking her shoulder. _Wow_ , she's built, I mean her shoulder is hard. I might have _accidentally_ gripped a little harder for a second longer. 

_Sooyoung, you need to tone you gay ass, you are not molesting the girl who helped you_. 

"Miss? Miss wake up." I shook her shoulder a harder. 

"5 more minutes Mom." She turned around, now that I'm a hundred percent awake she's actually really pretty. Her fringe is messy, small cute nose, long eyelashes, and pretty pink lips. I didn't notice I was staring until I saw her open her eyes, not blinking, for a minute I was afraid she might hurt her eyes. She then blinked for a couple of times. Probably trying to register what is happening.

"Good morning." I took a step back, giving her an awkward smile. She's still blinking at me, is she alright?

She stood up quickly, before running to the hallway. 

_Now, what the hell was that?_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what's this is about lol, I am aiming for a romcom tho. Hope you liked it :)


End file.
